In the oil and gas industry, communication between downhole and surface equipment may facilitate a more efficient drilling or production operation. Several recent developments in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,670,880; 6,688,396; 6,929,493; and 6,641,434, which are all herein incorporated by reference for all that they disclose, teach incorporating a data transmission system into downhole tool strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,632 discloses a liner for an annular downhole component comprising an expandable metal tube having indentations along its surface. The tube is inserted into the annular component and deformed to match an inside surface of the component. The tube may be expanded using a hydroforming process or by drawing a mandrel through the tube. The tube may also be useful for positioning conduit and insulated conductors within the component. The '632 patent is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0170612 discloses carrier and support means for routing cable structures in existing pipelines. The carriers comprise coiled or folded cylinders or sections thereof bearing or adapted to bear a cable support means. Also disclosed is a method of fixing such carriers to the interior of pipelines and routing cable structures by means of such devices and methods. The '612 publication is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,865 discloses a means for holding a conduit against the wall of a pipe. A particular arrangement comprises a conduit that is formed into a curved resilient structure having a shape, such as a helix, that tends to increase in diameter by an amount such that all portions of the conduit are resiliently biased to press against the pipe wall. The '865 patent is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,306 discloses a first flux-loop inductive coupler element electrically coupled with a second flux-loop inductive coupler element. In an embodiment the coupler elements are within the bores of drill pipe.